Catch Me If You Can
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: 'But in one swift move, in a few simple footsteps, one girl managed to bolt straight past everyone without them even noticing. As cunning as a fox, she made her own way towards the crowded trees, never to be seen.'


**Catch Me If You Can**

5. 4. 3. 2. 1.

The cannon sounded off and there was nothing more than a whirlwind of teenagers. Aged twelve through to eighteen, the blood bath had already begun. Everyone running this way and that way. The attacks had already begun as everyone scrambled for the supplies at once. No one knew what hit them until...until it was too late.

The confusion of it all was overwhelming for some, too easy for others. With the careers already banding together and picking off the weak. The scared ran off and the brave were already slayed on the floor. But in one swift move, in a few simple footsteps, one girl managed to bolt straight past everyone without them even noticing. As cunning as a fox, she made her own way towards the crowded trees, never to be seen.

The chase was on.

As the night fell upon them and there was no way to see in front of you, everyone was looking for a way to survive. Every tribute was starting to fear for their lives.

Footsteps grew louder and the red head ducked out of sight. It wasn't hard for her. She was small enough before the games began. Now she had to scrounge for food with only her instincts, barely eating a thing. The further away the footsteps got, the safer the young girl felt. If you could ever feel safe in the arena. There was no sense of safety or security when you were fighting for your life.

That also meant that finding shelter and a place to nap for a couple of hours was very unlikely. But she did it. The shrubs and hedges were thick enough for her to hide safely in the middle until dawn came. At least if someone came close to her, they wouldn't see her and she could sneak away like she had done for the whole first day.

And the second. And the third. And the fourth. And every other day. It was a habit of hers. She never wanted to get caught. No one wanted to get caught. But 23 had to. This young girl was quick; however, she slipped through everyone's grasp. She was long gone, way ahead, ever since the starting cannon had sounded off. She was a forgotten tribute, not important to anyone as they all had bigger threats to deal with; 1, 2, 11, 12. They were all strong and all too busy fighting with each other to notice anyone slip under their radar.

There was no stopping this tribute from District 5 now. She was on a roll. No deaths on her hands and her own was tucked away and out of sight.

There was only one rule she kept about her really; never look back. Looking back meant seeing things she may not have wanted to see. Looking back meant facing her fears. And the other tributes. As the wind hit her face, she kept running forward. Her messy red hair flying around her as it was not as it had come lose in the wilderness.

It was now or never. Coming down the final competitors now. It's not time to give up, but it's not time to pretend that you ever had a chance. When the strongest survive and you know you're not...

But the red headed girl kept going. Regardless of what was going to happen to her, she knew no one could keep up with her pace. And the closer you got the end of the games, the easier it became to help realize that you may have a chance. With every cannon sounding off, signalling another death, the more the fear wipes out of you. But you can't rest until you're the last one. _****_

_**I stumble and  
Trip up and  
Past catches me before I fall  
Takes my hand and  
We walk off the best of friends**_

The break of the branches, the heavy footed stepping without care. Glancing through the trees, the young girl could spot another tribute. Blonde hair covered in dirt, blue eyes searching for something, dragging his leg behind him as if it had fallen asleep. His hand kept swiping among some bush close to the ground, collecting up dark berries in his hands.

Before she could stop it, the red heads stomach began to growl. Not that she wasn't used to the starvation, but the past couple of weeks had been even worse than usual. The sight of any food was enough to make her mouth drool.

As the blonde whose name she cared not to remember walked away, the young girl saw it as her opportunity to go for the berries. She reached out, pulling a handful in one powerful swipe. Swallowing them without hesitation...But it catches her off guard. Falling to the floor, her green eyes wide open.

She may have escaped the tributes, but she couldn't escape death.

A/N: It's not funny how excited I was to write this...

As usual, it did turn out better in my head...

OH MY GOODNESS! Is this me actually writing a oneshot again? :O

It's actually been a WHOLE month since I wrote a oneshot!

ANYWAY!

The song was Catch Me If You Can by Jacqueline Emerson.

Yup! Ya'll read it correctly ;) haha! Jackie Emerson actually did play Foxface in The Hunger Games movie! And she has a song called Catch Me If You Can which is actually about a relationship...But I connect it to The Hunger Games, too! So, ya know...I had fun writing this!

My 3rd Hunger Games story! (Well, one was a badly written poem...) My 151st story in total...That's an awful lot!

I've actually been sitting here with my iPhone case, 3 books and the Official Movie Companion while listening to Eyes Open by Taylor Swift...Which has been pretty good for me!

And now I am gonna ship this off to my epic beta Maddi!

And as I'll probably be asleep when you get round to this...Just upload it for me! Please! I love you...

But, yeah...I'm tired! It's 10:30PM and I have to update Electric Role and get up early tomorrow...

Thanks for reading, please review :)

YAY FOR RAMBLY AND POINTLESS A/N'S!

Love, ChloeRhiannonX

**Spellchecker's Note: Hey guys, I'm Maddi, Chloe's beta and epic best friend. I often do this for her when she goes to bed while I spell check. So now I know her password and can hack all of her accounts… Maybe I'll hack her Facebook! Anyways bye guys xx Maddi**


End file.
